Choices we Have to Make
by CyberSerpent
Summary: PG for now. Anyway, Yukina developes a small "crush" on Hiei-san, and how can Hiei tell her that he cant possibly feel the same way for her w/out breaking her heart OR telling her he's her brother? R+R please!


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/n- this is my third Yu Yu Hakusho fic and I still need you to go easy on me, okay?  Please?  

Yukina's POV 

He's always so alone…I wonder what's he's thinking.  His eyes bear an icy glare, but somehow, I know that there's a helpless, pleading soul underneath that hard shell.

"Yukina?" a soft voice said gently.

I turned around, startled; I wasn't expecting anyone to be with me in the forest.

It was Botan.  "Konnishiwa." She smiled.

"Hullo," I answered as soft snowflakes begin to fall.

It was a beautiful winter.

Botan's POV 

I shivered and wrapped my shawl tighter around me, "Whatcha doin' in this freezing cold?"

"Botan!" Yukina laughed, "I'm a koorime (a/n- her race of ice demonesses)!  I don't get cold!"

"Oh, right." I blushed, embarrassed at my mistake.  "Anyway," I continued, "Kuwabara sent me to get you—the big oaf, he couldn't get up himself, said it was too cold, as if it isn't for me!—and wants to meet you at Yusuke's house (a/n- is it Yusuke or Yuusuke?)."

Yukina's face lit up, "You mean everyone's going to be there?  Including Hiei?"

"Including Hiei." I wondered why she was so excited at seeing Hiei, surely he hasn't told her yet that he was her twin brother…

"Okay, lead the way!" Yukina beamed as we went to Yusuke's house.

~* Yusuke's house *~

Hiei's POV

Scowling, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned against the peeling walls, "What do ya want us here for, Ugly?"

Kuwabara glared at me and retorted, "Don't call me Ugly, Shrimp."

"Hn," I muttered under my breath and kicked at the table.  "Hey come on, guys." Kurama laughed, "Don't fight the second you get here, Hiei."

I glowered at the floor and slumped down against the wall.

Just then the doorbell rang and in came Botan and Yukina.

Yukina smiled when she saw me and I froze; if that Botan told Yukina that I was her twin brother—

"Hello, Hiei." Yukina greeted me.

I shot daggers at Botan but she looked confused also so I turned back to Yukina.  "Hey there."

She seemed content with my answer and left for the couch.

If Botan hadn't told her—and Botan was certainly the blabbermouth of the group—then who had?  My eyes scanned over everyone in the room: that baka Kuwagara—he doesn't know anything, so he couldn't have.  Kurama—he values our friendship more than that.  Yusuke—he might've forgotten about that now anyways.  Botan—she looked geniunely confused when Yukina was being so friendly to me I guess not.  There wasn't anyone else in the room…so who could've…

Kurama's POV 

"Hiei?" I called lightly to my friend.

He was lost in thought, brows furrowed and piercing cinnamon eyes locked on the floor.

"HIEI?" I repeated loudly.

"Huh?  Oh, what?" Hiei looked up, his eyes clouded.

I stared at him; for the first time in my life, I saw that Hiei was perplexed.  

"_What is it, Kurama???" _Hiei said impatiently.

"Huh?  Oh!" I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts, and said, "Sorry Hiei.  I just wanted to see if you were alive."

"Alive, hn." Hiei guffawed and returned to his brooding.

Yukina giggled from behind me and I turned to look at her, amazed.

She stopped and blushed, pretending to be engaged in a conversation with Botan.

Okay, now I am officially confused.

Yusuke's POV 

I returned with a bag of grocery.  

"You got the goods?" Kuwabara's eyes lit up.

"Yep," I emptied the bag on the table, spraying everyone with candy.

Hiei grumbled, "Goodness sake, exactly how old are you guys?"

Kurama and Yukina laughed, and joined later on by all except, of course, Hiei.

I popped a Tootsie Roll in my mouth and asked Kuwabara, "Whatja want to see us for?"

"To see _you?_  I wanted to see Yukina!" Kuwabara replied and clasped Yukina's hands in his.

I rolled my eyes, that's typical Kuwabara for you.

Kuwabara's POV 

"Ah—your temperature's rising rapidly, Kuwabara-kun." Yukina said worriedly.

"It's da power of love." I replied, face reddening.

"Um…yes." Yukina said uncertainly and pulled her hand out of mine.

I grinned at her and she smiled nervously back.

(a/n- I can't really tell what goes on in oh-so-complex mind of Kuwabara so I'll just skip to Yukina.)

Yukina's POV  Poor Kuwabara-kun, he's always getting a fever around me (a/n- poor Yukina-chan, she's always not getting the love vibes sent from Kuwabara.).

I smiled again at Hiei and he blushed and looked away.  Why?

And why am I feeling so warm towards him?  Normally I just think of him as a silent, solitary youkai with an attitude.  His cold crimson eyes were gazing at the floor in deep concentration…crimson eyes…I gasped and ran into the restroom.

I heard Kuwabara shout, "Hey, what is it, Yuki?"

"I-I'm fine!" I shouted back as I locked the door, my hand trembling.  Why am I doing this?  I look into the mirror, at my eyes…my crimson eyes…Hiei's crimson eyes…our crimson eyes…

I gasped again and crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

Botan's POV

"Yukina?  Yuki?!" I cried urgently as I pounded on the door.  I had heard a soft gasp and the thud of someone hitting the floor.  "Yukina!"

Hiei lifted his head abruptly and in a second, he was at the door, which was already wide open.  (He sliced the door with his katana but he was too fast for Botan to see)

I blinked and by the time I opened my eyes Hiei was by Yukina's side, mumbling soft words to her.  Yukina moaned and stirred.  Hiei's eyes lit up and shifted her head to his lap.  "Brotherly, arent cha?" Yuusuke sniggered.

Hiei glared daggers at Yuusuke to shut up and looked back at Yukina, whose eyes were wide open with surprise.

Hiei's eyes widened too when he realized his sister was awake and gently laid her head on the tiles again before darting off to who-knows-where.

Hiei's POV

I scolded myself furiously as my feet landed on a branch.  "Why did you get so close to her???" I asked myself angrily and, in a fit of anger, chopped another tree branch in half.  The branch clattered to the floor and I heard Kurama's familiar voice: "Hiei!  Come down!"

"Go.  Away." I warned him.

But he clambered up after me anyways, using his powers to make the branches make a sort of basket of him to sit down in next to me.  "Tough luck." He smiled.

"Hn."

"Hiei, it was your brotherly reflexes.  Don't blame yourself."

"…"

"Yukina probably didn't suspect anything."

"Ha.  Remind me to laugh later."

Kurama studied me.

I felt uneasy and blurted out, "WHAT?!"

"You don't look like the brotherly type to me." He laughed.

Kurama's POV             He shot me a death glare and muttered, "I _know _I don't, you baka."   I grinned at him and leaned back against the tree trunk.  

"So," I began.  "Didja see how Yukina behaved towards you?"

"Hai…so what?"

"It seems like she either figured out you're her brother or—" I was cut off by Hiei's abrupt growl: "I KNEW it.  Botan's gonna get it, she is."

"Jeez, lemme finish, okay?" I snapped.

Hiei shrugged.

"Or," I continued.  "She has a crush on you."

"Nani?!?!" Hiei's eyes shot open, his jaws agape.

I started laughing, I couldn't help it, Hiei never looked this surprised before.

"Shut up!" Hiei mumbled, embarrassed, and looked at me again, "Whaddya mean she has a crush on me?"

"Isn't it obvious?  The way she behaved—it was like you were her relative or husband or something!" I managed to choke out between laughs.

"_Husband?!?!" _Hiei looked completely bewildered—and angry.

"Uh-oh…" I said as Hiei reached for his katana, "better run!" and jumped off the tree just as Hiei cried, "You wait, Youko Kurama, you wait!"

I laughed and dove for Yuusuke's house.

Yusuke's POV

"Nande?" I scratched the back of my head.  Why had Hiei flit off like that?  And why had Kurama run straight after him?  Sure, I know he's her brother but he didn't hafta go all "eep" over that, did he?

"Yusuke-san…" Yukina said quietly.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"I need to talk to you."

I nodded, and followed her to the back of my house.

"Um…" Yukina seemed at a loss for words.  "Could you possibly give this—" she handed me a small envelope "to Hiei-san?"

"Hiei-san?" I stared at the envelope, then her.

"H-hai…I'm sorry for being such a bother but…" Yukina blushed.

"Oh, no problem." I shrugged and stuffed the letter in my pocket.

"Arigatou, Yusuke-san!" Yukina smiled and I followed her into the house.

Kuwabara's POV  I sat puzzling over what had happened and Botan was fussing over the flowers on the table.  "Could you quit that?" I told her. She ignored me and looked up when Yusuke and Yukina reentered. "Hey is Hiei back yet?" Yusuke asked as he plopped down on the sofa. "Nuh-uh." I replied just as Kurama entered, his long, red hair wind-swept. "He's coming," Kurama informed us. Yukina's POV 

Why is my heart pounding so fast?  I've given the letter to Yusuke, so nothing can happen now, right?  Right.

But I can't help the feeling that I've just given my heart away.  Oh, I hope Yusuke gives it to Hiei fast!  I count the seconds…oh, Hiei's back!

Yusuke stood up and said to Hiei, "C'mere, I've got something to show you."

"…?" Hiei looked surprised but followed him anyway.

I held my breath and crossed my fingers.

Botan's POV 

Hm…strange.  With a sneaky look on my face, I tiptoed after Hiei and Yusuke and pressed my ear on the door in which Hiei and Yusuke were in.

I heard muffled talking and paper ruffling.

Hiei's POV

I slowly opened the paper Yuusuke handed me with dread—did Yukina find out who I was?

My eyes widened as I read the letter:

Hiei- san, 

I apologize for disturbing you but I must insist upon you reading this otherwise I shall never get over myself.  I thank you for your patience.  You see, you have been nothing but kind to me, and I am most grateful.  I hope you will not think me rude, but I think I may have some sort of a fondness towards you, or "crush" as ningens(a/n- that's what they call humans) call it.  Please try to respond to my letter by perhaps writing one back.  Once again, thank you for having the patience you took to read this, my Hiei-san.

Sincerely,

Yukina-chan

"Oh, my goodness." Yusuke said softly when he finished reading.  "You'll have a hell of a time trying to explain _that _to her."

I could only nod; how was I gonna get out of _this _one?

Kurama's POV  I stared at Yukina in disbelief as she confessed everything to me: her slowly developing crush on Hiei, her letter regarding her confession, and her nervousness now. "Um…are you sure that your feeling towards Hiei is loverly love?" I tried to divert the subject. "Yes, positive, why?" she looked confused. "No, I just thought that maybe your love is sisterly love or something." I suggested, trying frantically to save Hiei from his fate. Yukina shook her head, "No, I'm certain my love for Hiei-san is loverly love." I sighed quietly, and said, "Alright then.  Then I wish you best of luck in your love life." "Arigatou, Kurama-kun." Yukina said softly. Yusuke's POV  I watched the incredulous look on Hiei's face as he crumpled the paper and threw it away.  He slumped down against the wall and buried his face in his hands, moaning, "Why God why me?" I couldn't help but feel pity for him, "Ahh…it's okay, Hiei-chan—" "_What _did you call me?" Hiei glared at me. "Um…forget it, anyway, I was saying, Yukina'll probably change her mind if you act differently or something—" I was cut off once again as Hiei intercepted: "So I presume you want me to go prancing around in a miniskirt or something?"  I guffawed at the thought of Hiei in a miniskirt, "No, baka.  I mean like, change your personality, be more outgoing." "You forgot who you were talkin' to." Hiei mumbled.   "Oh right, the short, dark, and handsome Hiei-san." I rolled my eyes.   "You're really pushin' it, pal." Hiei growled. Kuwabara's POV  I looked around the room: Botan was eavesdropping on Yusuke and Hiei, and Yukina and Kurama were whispering to eachother on a couch.  Sociable group, eh? I looked down at my hands and stuffed them in my pockets, whistling "Hohoemi no Bakudan" (a/n- that's the Yu Yu Hakusho Japanese theme song). Everyone stared at me and I stated, "What?"

A/n- ok, that's chapter one!  Puh-leeeeeze wait for chapter 2!!!  Anyways, please review!  I'll see you guys later, I need to go play the Yu Yu Hakusho game on Nintendo!  Yeah!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent

PS. I won my younger sister (and believe me, she's better than me) two times in a row with Hiei-san!!!  Wowww!  Go Hiei!  (She chose Sensui and Kurama for her players whom I defeated!!!)


End file.
